My Feelings
by Tech-Man
Summary: Kid Flash has told Jinx about his feelings and now he is waiting for response. JinxKid Flash all the way!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's. **

**My Feelings**

Jinx rubbed her head as she made her way through the crowed streets of Star City. She was headed back to the apartment she shared with that the damned Kid Flash. After the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil she couldn't stay anywhere that her former team mates would find her and she would go to hell before she stayed with the Teen Titans. So she had agreed to stay with him and now she was climbing the stairs trying to figure out what he meant to her. She knew that she thought he was cute, but beyond that she just wasn't sure.

She had been out all day at work; can you believe it her working a real job an honest job. She was dead tired from that and the previous night they had stayed up watching movies so she had gotten like no sleep. All she wanted to do was go to bed and not worry about her feelings for Kid Flash or Wally as he told her to call him. Jinx entered the apartment tossing her coat down on the couch. The place was pretty big they both had rooms with connected bathrooms and an extra one for guests. Jinx's room was right across the hall from Wally's and the spare bathroom was down at the end of the hall.

Jinx was so tired she was having trouble keeping her eyes open and her mind off Wally. Even when he wasn't there he was in her mind talking to her telling her how much he cared. He didn't hide his attraction to her; he had told her that he liked her and wanted to be more than just friends, but that decision was in her hands and when she made up her mind to tell him. He amazingly enough hadn't said another word about it and that had been three weeks ago. Jinx liked him so she really wasn't sure why she hadn't told him other than the fact she loved to watch him squirm underneath her gaze. She may have stopped being a villain, but she had to satisfy the villain in her somehow; and tormenting Kid Flash was as good a way as any.

She had long ago committed the layout of the apartment to memory and seeing as how Wally keeps the place clean she needn't worry about tripping over anything. That was to say he kept the apartment clean his room however looked like a continuous battle between his dirty clothes and his other junk. Jinx closed her eyes and headed down the hall opening the first door on the right and tripped over something in the floor causing her to flop onto the bed. Before Jinx could even curse at her stubbed toe something warm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down.

Wally had gotten home from patrol early and was too tired to even think about getting dinner or waiting up. He had fallen into a depression that only a certain pink haired back luck witch could fix. He had finally admitted to her that he really liked her and wanted to be more than just friends. She hadn't said a single thing to him about that and that had been over three weeks ago. He was literally dieing from the inside out; he could take rejection but nothing; that was worse than that level five thing she had used on him. She had flirted with him, but never said anything as to what she meant by it.

Tired of this train of thought he headed towards his room and took a detour to hers just to be with her stuff. She wouldn't be home for at least a couple of hours and he just wanted to take in that heavenly scent that was Jinx. Wally kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto her bed bringing her pillow to his face and relishing in her smell. Wally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

He was jostled out of a peaceful dream by warm body hitting the bed. Still half asleep Wally wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a tight hug and nuzzling his face into her neck and eliciting a small groan.

Jinx was caught completely off guard as a face was pressed into her neck. She groaned out of reflex more than anything. She turned her head and found Wally half asleep with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Jinx couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted to do. Part of her wanted to hex him into next week and the crackling of pink energy around her finger tips signaled as much. The other part wanted to snuggle up next to him and let him know how she really felt. While she thought over her choices Wally's eyes opened and came into clear focus.

"Hey Jinx," he started to say paying close attention to the energy surrounding her hands. "Look I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have been in here, but I just wanted to be reminded of your smell," he was cut off by her eyes narrowing.

"So, I smell do I?" Jinx stated threateningly raising her hands up showcasing the glowing pink energy.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Wally stammered, "You smell great and I really love the way you smell. I'll go, I'm really sorry Jinx," with that he was gone and in a blink of an eye he was in his room with the door locked.

Jinx laughed to herself after he was gone. Even if she had really wanted to hex him he was just too fast. He was cute though trying to explain his actions. Now what was she going to do about her feelings.

Wally paced around his room trying to figure out what he had just done. He knew Jinx was mad, but could he risk going out there and trying to explain himself again or just bunker down the hatches and wait for the storm that was Jinx to pass by.

He had locked his door out of habit more so than thinking it would keep the ex-criminal out. As if on cue he heard the lock click and the door start to open. Wally thought about running off, but now was as good a time as any to see how she really felt. He stood stiff as the door swung open revealing Jinx with her hands crossed over her chest and pink energy crackling all around her. "Hey, I really am sorry about sneaking into your room and grabbing you on your bed," he stammered out real quick.

Jinx just smiled as she walked closer to him; she could tell he was ready to run for cover if she attacked. "Wally," she said as she closed the distance between them.

"Yeah Jinx," he answered trying to resist the urge to kiss her.

Suddenly Wally's world went blank and all that remained were the pair of soft lips pressed against his. He could have just died and gone to heaven if this feeling weren't heaven already. Slowly and tenderly he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him while her hands tangled themselves in his fiery red hair. The two parted for a moment to catch their breaths. Wally just gazed into her beautiful pink eyes wanting nothing more than to watch them for eternity.

"You know Jinx, I really do love you. You know that?" he asked nuzzling his face into her neck relishing her wonderful scent. Slowly he started nibbling on her neck then soothing the spot over with his tongue. Jinx could do nothing other than stand there a small moan escaping her lips. Just as suddenly as he had started he stopped pulling back to look her in the eye once again. Slowly he rested his forehead against hers and sighed heavily. "Are you going to kill me now?"

Jinx smiled at the tone of his voice so unsure of himself. Not his typical self at all. _Do I really have this kind of effect of him_, she wondered to herself as she maneuvered her head to better look into his eyes. "I kiss you and now you think I'm going to kill you?" she asked sarcastically pushing back causing him to loose his balance and fall on the bed.

"I didn't know if you were just granting a condemned man his last request," he retorted in his normal cocky tone a huge smile beaming from his face. He was so happy that she was returning his feelings; he knew she liked him, but that didn't mean she was going to…

His thoughts were cut off by Jinx pushing him into the bed with great force. Slowly she climbed on top of him until she was sitting on his hips completely pinning him to the bed. He smiled one of his trademark grins then with the agility of being the fastest boy alive flipped her over so that now he was on top.

Jinx was shocked by the sudden change in position, but welcomed the look in his azure eyes. Wally slowly lowered his head until his lips brushed against hers then pulled back quickly eliciting a groan of complaint from her. He lowered his lips once more and pressed his against her silky lips; tracing her lower lip with his tongue begging for entrance which she allowed. Both of their tongues started mapping out the others mouth; then fighting each other for dominance.

After several minutes of blissful kissing they parted for breath. Wally moved over to her ear and kissed it gently working his way down her jaw line to the point that her neck intersected with her collar bone. Again he lightly bit her running his tongue over the spot seconds after getting another moan of pleasure as Jinx arched her chest up towards him. Slowly Jinx trailed the muscles on his back stopping at his shoulder blades. With two fingers she released enough of a hex to get his attention.

"What?" Wally exclaimed from the pain.

Jinx just smiled at him, "Just wanted to see what would happen." Wally smiled and hugged her tight against him.

"I love you, Jinx," he whispered into her ear before finding her mouth.

Jinx awoke late into the night to find the bed moving up and down. She was alarmed at first until she realized that she was lying on top of Wally's chest. Slowly she lowered her head and listened to the steady beat of his heart. "I love you too," she whispered into his chest as she allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

Wally had awoken when Jinx did and was afraid that she was going to leave. When she laid back down he nearly leapt with joy. Then he heard the most beautiful words he could have ever heard her say. Wally squeezed her tight as he drifted back to sleep with his angle beside him.

**AN: Credit for the title goes to Aslansonthemove. I would also like to thank her and ColdQueen for beta reading this story. I greatly appreciate both of their help and you should go and read their stories. They would greatly appreciate it. Now that you have read it please let me know what you thought of it good or bad I just want to know.**


End file.
